In line venturi systems are used to move product from place to another. An example of an inline venturi system is described in my own U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,092 issued Mar. 26, 1991 where I use a blower feeding air to a venturi device to create a low pressure region causing air to be drawn into and through the system.
One of the keys to my earlier patented system is the use of a static regain chamber downstream of the venturi device which substantially enhances capacity of my system.
In line venturi systems are typically limited in the length of conduit that they can service simply because the amount of air flow that can be generated at the upstream end of the conduit drops over the length of the conduit. After a certain conduit length, the air flow drops to the point that the product will no longer move through the conduit. With prior art techniques, the only way to overcome this problem is to first drop the material into a settling box or cyclone and then pick it up with a further venturi and blower. This will not work with certain types of material such as continuous strips of material because the material would ball up once it is settled into the box. Furthermore, whenever dust is associated with the product and you drop it into the settling box or cyclone it creates a serious dust problem. This requires the addition of a dust collection substantially adding to the cost of the prior art systems.